Feigling
by o.O lovely Melody o.O
Summary: "Du bist ein Feigling. Kannst dir nicht einmal deine Gefühle eingestehen. Wenn du jetzt gehst, musst du nicht wieder kommen. Dann ist es vorbei...endgültig.", kreischt sie, "Dann ist es mir egal was du machst...du siehst mich nie wieder!" Alles scheint sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen, als hinter mir die Tür ins Schloss fällt und ihre Stimme einsperrt. Stille umgibt mich.


"Du bist ein Feigling. Kannst dir nicht einmal deine Gefühle eingestehen. Wenn du jetzt gehst, musst du nicht wieder kommen. Dann ist es vorbei...endgültig.", kreischt sie, "Dann ist es mir egal was du machst...du siehst mich nie wieder!"  
Alles scheint sich in meinem Kopf zu drehen, als hinter mir die Tür ins Schloss fällt und ihre Stimme einsperrt. Stille umgibt mich.

Sie hat Recht. Ich bin ein Feigling...aber war ich das jemals nicht? Als ich mich hinter der Fassade des bösen Professors versteckte, war da je ein Funken an Mut?  
Es war einfach sie wegzustoßen. Einfach mit meinem sogenannten "Leben" weiter zu machen. Nie jemand an mich rann lassen...der Unnahbare zu sein. Doch was brachte es mir, außer, dass die Menschen meinen, sie müssen mich "enträtseln". Gar retten.  
Ich muss nicht gerettet werden...ich muss nur in Ruhe gelassen werde. Damit ich meinen Gedanken nachgehen kann und nicht jede Sekunde von irgendeinem Tunichtgut belästigt werde.

Doch dann kam sie daher.  
Mit ihrer "wenn-du-dir-helfen-lässt-geht-es-dir-besser"- Einstellung.  
Mit den tausend Fragen, worauf ich keine Antwort weiß- nicht einmal wissen möchte.  
Mit den suchenden Augen, die immerzu in meine zu starren scheinen und immer ein neues Geheimnis in ihnen finden.  
Mit den Lippen die aussprechen, was ich versucht habe zu verstecken...verdrängen.  
Mit dem Verhalten, dass mich jedes Mal wieder vor eine Herausforderung stellte.

Und sie will nicht gehen. Sie meint, ihr Wunsch wäre es bei mir zu sein. Und das war sie dann.  
Erst für eine Nacht. Eine Nacht von der wir beide nicht erwartet hatten, dass sie sich wiederholen würde.  
Beim nächsten Mal, lag sie am nächsten Morgen noch neben mir. Mit ihrem Kopf voller Wissen auf meinem Arm und den langen Beinen in der schwarze Decke fest verknotet.  
Dann wurden aus dem zusammen aufwachen, ein ganzer Morgen oder Mittag, den sie in meinem Haus verbrachten.  
Und später blieb sie einfach. Den ganzen Tag. Die ganze Nacht. Bei mir. Das musste doch etwas verändern, oder?

Irgendwann wurde mir bewusst wie abhängig ich von ihr war. Wie sehr ich sie brauchte. Viel mehr, wie _sie mich_. Vielleicht waren es die Morgen, an denen ich alleine geschlafen hatte, die es mich bemerken ließen. Nicht neben ihr oder mit meinem Armen um ihr. Am nächsten Morgen war ich schrecklich müde. Erschöpfter als am Abend zuvor.  
Oder das eine Mal, als ich so krank war, dass ich mir nicht selbst einen Trank machen konnte. Und ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben jemandem in Sachen Zaubertränke vertraut...ich vertraute sonst auch nicht jedem Vollidioten. Nur sie war kompetent genug um ihn zu machen.  
Ich brauchte sie in Momenten wie diesen.

Es hatte mir Angst gemacht. Das habe ich nie bestritten und ihr auch einige Male ins Gesicht gesagt...geschrien. Dann würde sie fragen warum es mir Angst mache geliebt zu werden. Meine Antwort war immer gewesen, dass ich es nicht gewöhnt war. Und sie nahm mich in den Arm. Ich hasse es zuzugestehen, dass ich auch meine Zeiten von Schwäche habe. Auch wenn ich versuche diese zu verbergen. Aber mit ihrer Art, hatte Hermine schon immer die Macht diesen Zustand von Verzweiflung herauf zu beschwören. Außerdem habe ich sie oft zum weinen gebracht. Das sollte niemand machen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf...im Nachhinein. In jenen Momenten war ich froh die Kontrolle wieder gewonnen zu haben. Und die habe ich immer wieder bekommen.

Doch so sehr ich mich auch davor fürchtete, wusste ich, dass es das Richtige war sie zu lieben. Und geliebt zu werden.  
Es wäre auch das Richtige, endlich mit unserer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Doch wie immer in solchen...emotionalen Dingen, hatte ich Angst. Und ich würde zu gerne sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen um Hermine machte. Es war aber einfach mein egoistisches Selbst, dass mir immer wieder aus meinem Hinterkopf dazwischen redete...und diesen lebensverändernden Streit auslöste.

"Willst du wirklich mit einem...Schlammblut gesehen werden?"...sie ist besser als jeder von uns!  
"Willst du wirklich, dass die Leute denken, du hättest dich an einer Schülerin vergangen?"...aber das habe ich doch nicht...sie ist schon 21!  
"Willst du das wirklich Lily antuen?"...sie ist tot! Und sie hat MICH hintergangen.

Und jetzt sitze ich hier. Direkt vor dem Raum des Geschehens. Jeder einzelne Moment mit der jungen Frau die mein Leben verändert hatte ging mir durch den Kopf.

Ich springe schnell auf. Meine Hand greift nach dem verzierten Türknauf aus Messing. Mit einem Ruck zerre ich die uralte Holztür auf...und stehe in einem leeren Raum. Ich bin zu spät. Nach all der Zeit die sie mir gegeben hatte...versichert hatte, dass ich sie habe, ist sie gegangen. Ich hatte nichts Anderes verdient.

Jetzt gab es keine Einstellung mehr, die mich zwar zur Weißglut bringen konnte, aber die ich schätzte wie keine Andere.  
Keine verdammten Fragen die mich, ohne dass ich es wollte, Tage lang nicht mehr los ließen.  
Nicht die Augen, die die Meinen immer zu finden schienen. Die mich immer wieder in ihren Bann zogen.  
Ich würde die Lippen nicht wieder sehen, die immer eine passende und einschneidende Antwort auf sich liegen hatten und mich trotzdem wie magisch anzogen.  
Kein Verhalten, dass so gut meines auszugleichen schien, dass es für mich erschaffen worden zu sein scheint.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es bereuen werde aus dieser Tür gegangen zu sein. Ich tat es ja jetzt schon. Aber wenn diese schreckliche Nachricht erst einmal in meinem Gehirn ankommen wird, wird alles zusammenbrechen. Dann wird mir erst klar werden was für einen Fehler ich gemacht habe. Den größten meines ganzen Lebens

Und der Moment kam... und er ging nie wieder...


End file.
